


Irrevocable

by ceruleanshark



Series: Wraithfisting in Valinor [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Titanic References, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleanshark/pseuds/ceruleanshark
Summary: Celebrimbor and Gorlim finally marry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Otherwise known as the fic that turned this series into a mess of Titanic references and crack. Not beta read, any mistakes are my own.

“Are you ready, Tyelpe?” Curufin looked at him, a smile breaking through his normally tough facade. “The feast earlier was fantastic, but this is the real ceremony. You are to wed this human.”

Celebrimbor slid one more silver pin into his elaborate hairstyle and checked his circlet in the mirror. “I’m ready, father. He is the one for me, I am sure of it. More sure than I have ever been of anything.”

Celebrimbor, resplendent in white and silver robes with a train that swept the floor, stepped carefully off the wooden stool. Curufin took his hand to help him balance amongst the flowing layers of cloth.

“Gorlim is waiting for you. Just promise me that you'll always cherish him. A man who loves so purely and truly is a rarity even in Valinor.” Curufin’s voice cracked with emotion. Celebrimbor merely nodded, beaming with joy. “Of course. I shall love him forever.”

Curufin kissed his son's forehead, then turned and strode out the archway. Celebrimbor waited for the music that would signal his entrance to the ceremony.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Finally, he and Gorlim were going to be wed. Nothing in Arda could stop them now. After all those years of loneliness and pain, he was going to be forever bound to the love of both his lives.

The music began, and he stepped through the carved marble archway. His robes trailed across the shimmering stones of the pathway as he made his way into the evening light. As the star of Earendil rose in the sky, Celebrimbor glided gracefully down the aisle.

Tears gathered in Gorlim's eyes as he openly started at the jewelsmith. Muffled gasps from the audience told him that his entrance had the desired effect. Celegorm was grinning at him, looking proud. Maedhros, Feanor, and Curufin stood near Gorlim, staring out over the crowd. They looked regal, but Celebrimbor remained the star of the wedding.

Celebrimbor carefully walked up the stairs to the podium where Gorlim awaited him. The gem hanging from Gorlim's necklace matched the one Celebrimbor wore, both gems sparkling blue in the lanternlight. From the corner of his eye, Celebrimbor could see his father hastily wiping away tears with the sleeve of his robe.

“You're beautiful.” Gorlim whispered. Celebrimbor blushed slightly, hoping the ethereal light of the lanterns wasn't enough to make it show.

Maedhros took Gorlim’s hand and held it out, palm up. “May Varda Star-kindler hear Telperinquar and Gorlim's calls, and may Eru the Father of All bless them.” He spoke solemnly but loudly, voice echoing around the walled garden.

Curufin placed Celebrimbor's hand onto Gorlim's. “May Manwe Lord of Wind watch over Telperinquar and Gorlim, and may Eru the Father of All bless them.” He was quieter than Maedhros, and was obviously just seconds away from full on crying.

Feanor stepped forwards. “Do you, Gorlim, take Telperinquar to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in thickness and in health, until Mandos himself comes to pry him from your cold dead hands?”

Gorlim met Celebrimbor's eyes. “I do.” Feanor turned to his grandson. “And do you, Telperinquar, take Gorlim to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in thickness and in health, until Mandos himself comes to pry him from your cold dead hands?”

“I do.” Tears gathered in Celebrimbor's eyes as he and Gorlim joined their free hands. Feanor smiled, for once devoid of sarcasm or spite. “Then by Eru the Father of All, I pronounce you wedded before the eyes of the Valar.”

Celebrimbor's heart pounded as he leaned in to kiss Gorlim. He was dimly aware of the crowd cheering, but the sound faded away as he lost himself to Gorlim's lips.

He managed to maintain enough control to pull away after just a few seconds, however. Curufin looked rather red in the face, and a single tear traced down his cheek.

In the light of Earendil and beneath the starry skies, the pair turned to face the audience, hand in hand. As one, they slowly descended the steps and moved down the aisle, Gorlim’s blue cape rippling beside Celebrimbor's white and silver train.

A joyful tune started up as Celebrimbor and Gorlim walked along the tile path, Celebrimbor's dark hair contrasting sharply with his robes and glittering with silver pins. Their twin necklaces caught and reflected pinpricks of light from the many lanterns.

Gorlim looked simply ecstatic, holding Celebrimbor's hand tightly in his own and beaming. The jewelsmith waved delicately at the cheering crowd, while Gorlim enthusiastically waved, his whole arm turning. Celebrimbor couldn't help but smile.

As they approached the archway, Gorlim swept Celebrimbor into his arms. The elf instinctively clung to Gorlim's tunic as he was carried over the threshold. He relaxed into his husband’s strong arms with a thrill of joy. 

The noise from outside faded and then stopped as Gorlim began to climb the stairs, still carrying Celebrimbor. “Gorlim, my love, you can put me down now.” The human shook his head, grinning. “This is a wedding custom among the edain. I need to carry you to our quarters.”

Celebrimbor rested his head against the crook of Gorlim's neck and kissed his chin. Gorlim laughed lightly as he climbed the twisting staircase rapidly, carrying the elf like he weighed nothing.

Soon they had reached the door to their chambers, which Gorlim rather awkwardly opened without setting Celebrimbor down. He swept the jewelsmith over the threshold and set him down on a velvet couch.

Celebrimbor couldn't help but chuckle at how utterly giddy he felt. Here he was, finally married to the man he had loved for so long, and their lives together were just beginning. He clung to Gorlim's shoulders, unwilling to let go just yet. 

Gorlim kissed him briefly, but pulled away before Celebrimbor could deepen their kiss. He stepped away from the couch and began to rummage around on the carved bookshelf nearby. The human pulled a jewel-studded leather notebook off the shelf and then turned to the desk, sorting through the set of quills rapidly.

Celebrimbor sat up. “What are you doing? Isn't that the notebook with the less than savory art of Eilinel?” He raised an eyebrow. Gorlim pursed his lips briefly, then selected a large quill and an inkwell. “You look nice in your wedding clothes. Stunning, in fact. I want to draw you. Eilinel art aside, this is my sketchbook.”

Celebrimbor smiled at the compliment. Even though Gorlim said sweet things all the time, it somehow never meant less. “Of course you can draw me.” He adjusted himself on the couch as Gorlim eased into an armchair across from him. He opened his notebook and dipped his quill in the ink. “Are you comfortable, Celebrimbor?”

The jewelsmith nodded, reclining against the soft pillows propped against the armrest. Gorlim began the outline, drawing with quick strokes of the quill. For a time, they sat quietly, the only sounds being Gorlim's quill scratching the paper and the wind whistling past the arched windows.

“You have nice hair. It's pretty when you style it.” Gorlim said conversationally. The elf smiled. “Thank you, my love. You look amazing in that outfit. The blue suits you well.”

Gorlim beamed. “You're so nice. I love you.” His eyes flickered between Celebrimbor and his open sketchbook. “I love you too, Gorlim! How long will your drawing take, by the way?” Celebrimbor was comfortable and he enjoyed the flattery, but he didn't want to be still for too long.

Gorlim shrugged. “Oh, an hour or two. Not too long. I need to get the sketch done first and then detail it.”

Celebrimbor raised his eyebrows. “That long? Can't it wait for another night?” Gorlim shook his head. “You're dressed up now, and you're so gorgeous. I want to get it done.”

“I can always get my outfit back on another time. We must be wed as per Elvish custom, after all.” Celebrimbor tried not to let his impatience show. Gorlim shook his head, completely missing the point. “But today's our wedding. It's special.”

Celebrimbor sighed. He had waited far too long for this moment. “Fine. You can draw me. On one condition.” Gorlim kept detailing something in his drawing. Celebrimbor stood silently. “You have to draw me like one of your edain girls.”

Gorlim’s brow furrowed, but he remained focused on his art. “I'm already drawing you.” Celebrimbor chuckled softly. “No, Gorlim. I want you to draw me like one of your edain girls.” 

Gorlim looked up just in time to see Celebrimbor's robes hit the floor.

The firelight flickered off the blue gemstone on the elf’s necklace and the silver pins still in his hair. Shadows played off his lithe, muscled form as he daintily stepped out of the silver puddle of his robes. His skin was pale, a contrast to the night-black hair spilling down his back. Gorlim’s eyes widened.

“Celebrimbor, if you're not dressed within the next ten seconds, I'm not going to finish this drawing tonight.” Gorlim's voice was hoarse and he fidgeted in his seat. The jewelsmith smirked. “Then don't.”

Gorlim's art went unfinished that night.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gorlim and Celebrimbor wake up together after their wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bringing this fic back because I felt compelled to write an epilogue for the boys. I'm not super happy with how this turned out, but hopefully you guys will be.

“Come back to bed, Gorlim.” Celebrimbor called softly into the pre-dawn darkness of his bedchambers. The edain was rummaging through a wooden chest on the other side of the elaborate room. He turned, unfolding a large blanket from the trunk. He draped it over his shoulders and walked back over to his husband.

“Why are you up?” Celebrimbor inquired, peering sleepily up at Gorlim from the pile of soft pillows. Gorlim smiled and kissed the elf’s forehead gently, then spread the quilt over the two of them. “I was cold. I wanted another blanket.” He explained.

Celebrimbor wrapped one arm around Gorlim's shoulders, pulling him down to kiss him. He curled up comfortably with his head just above Gorlim's bare chest, Celebrimbor's dark hair silky soft against his skin. 

“My darling.” Celebrimbor whispered as Gorlim tugged him closer, one large hand on Celebrimbor's lower back. Their lips met again and again, each quick kiss feeling like the most natural thing in the world. “Celebrimbor.” Gorlim responded, smiling at the elf lying partially atop him.

Celebrimbor gave him a single lingering kiss before cuddling up to Gorlim, throwing his arms around him and holding him tight. He was still tired from having woken up so early. Gorlim wrapped his muscular arms around Celebrimbor's slender torso, making the elf feel safe and warm.

“I love you.” Celebrimbor whispered into his shoulder. Gorlim smiled. “I love you too, Celebrimbor, as truly as any man can love another. At last I have a home, because you are here. I'm not alone anymore.”

Something cold brushed against his skin. He slid his hand to it and grasped something metallic. Gorlim opened his fist and saw the pendant of Celebrimbor's wedding necklace, gleaming softly in the starlight. Gorlim's own necklace was discarded on the nightstand.

Celebrimbor gently touched the gemstone, his fingers brushing against Gorlim's. The edain couldn't keep a grin off his face. He'd been alone for so long, and now he was here, looking into the eyes of the wonderful elf he had married not twenty-four hours ago.

Celebrimbor returned his smile, the blush rising in his cheeks slightly visible in the dim light. “I forgot to take this off after--” Gorlim cut him off by pulling him in for a kiss. It started out chaste and gentle, but Celebrimbor reached up and pressed one hand to the back of Gorlim's head, holding him closer.

The kiss felt almost painfully right, especially after Celebrimbor’s disastrous love affair with Annatar and Gorlim's loss of his first love Eilinel. They fit together perfectly, entangled in a close embrace as the kiss grew more and more heated.

Celebrimbor pulled away when Gorlim sighed against his mouth, the edain running one hand through the elf’s hair. He could never get enough of playing with the soft tresses. 

“We shouldn't, we have to get up after daybreak.” Celebrimbor whispered. Gorlim cast a glance around their bedchamber, still somewhat unable to believe he was staying in such a gorgeous room. His eyes returned to the man beside him before much time had passed, unable to resist his husband's ethereal beauty.

Celebrimbor's hair was a lovely shade of raven black that looked smooth as silk, the dark color standing out sharply against his pale skin. He was slender and yet muscular from his long hours in the forge. His eyes were the most brilliant shade of blue Gorlim had ever seen.

It was still hard to believe that he was lying beside a man so radiant, and yet here they were, the gem hanging from Celebrimbor's necklace marking him as a married man.

“It'll be dawn soon. I want to, but we shouldn't.” Celebrimbor repeated, speaking half to himself. Gorlim snapped out of his reverie, blinking owlishly at Celebrimbor.

“We can sleep in. It's still technically nighttime.” Gorlim shot Celebrimbor a small grin, and when Celebrimbor returned it he ran one hand down Celebrimbor's side, pausing at his hip. 

The elf shivered slightly at the touch and leaned up to brush his lips over Gorlim’s neck. Celebrimbor spoke softly, voice low. “I don't think we're going to be sleeping much, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the mindless fluff was good! Reviews always help.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this fic is a sufficient Christmas present to the Silm fandom. Blame the chaos squad for the general weirdness.


End file.
